


Runaways

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beginnings of Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, F/M, Female Poe Dameron, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderswap, Gray Jedi Ben Solo, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Protective Poe Dameron, Smuggler Ben Solo, Smuggler Poe Dameron, Young Ben Solo, Young Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 07:30:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19389394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Ben is in trouble and Liana Dameron makes a choice. No one can go home again.





	Runaways

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Gender Swap
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It was in that moment that she heard a knock on the door and it was there that she saw Ben. He looked completely disheveled and he smelled of — kriff, was that ash? It had to be. Had the hut caught on fire? Had Ben —  
  
“Liana,” Ben said, and there was something in his deep voice that absolutely trembled. She didn’t like it, not one bit. “I — we need to talk. About something.”  
  
“What happened?” Liana said.   
  
Ben sighed. “It was Luke,” he said. “He was standing over me — his lightsaber was ignited and I — I was just so scared — ”  
  
“What?” Somehow, she couldn’t believe it. She couldn’t bear it. Luke Skywalker, who’d practically been an uncle to her, trying to murder Ben, or at least threatening him —  
  
“I didn’t want to, Lia!” Ben’s voice cracked, and he was crying now, shaking. “I...”  
  
“It’s okay.” Liana swallowed in that moment. Somehow, she didn’t know what to say. “It’s okay” wasn’t going to cut it anymore, not for either of them. Everything had shifted out of balance and nothing was going to be okay again.   
  
“Lia,” Ben said, “I have to go.”  
  
“Why, for the stars’ sakes?”  
  
Ben took a deep breath. “There’s a man,” he said. “A man I’ve seen in my dreams. He’s promised to help me. To complete my training. I have to go though...and I can’t see you again.”  
  
“You can’t do this, Ben.”  
  
“You’re still holding onto me. Let go.”  
  
She couldn’t, no matter how she wanted to.   
  
“You think I was going to leave you?” Liana said. “Forget the man. We can go away to safety. Become...smugglers or something.”  
  
“He can complete my training,” Ben pleaded. "Luke...was uncertain. Tortured by his own demons. Please, Lia.”  
  
“Tell me at least why I can’t go.”  
  
Ben sighed. “He’s promised...darker things. But it’s not what you think...”  
  
“Ben, you can’t do this.” Liana swore that her blood just turned to ice.   
  
“I didn’t belong in the Jedi.”  
  
“You belong somewhere, Ben. I...” The words slipped out of her mouth before she could stop herself. “I love you, Ben."  
  
Ben looked like he’d been struck. Then, “Kriff, Lia, we wasted so much time...”  
  
Their lips met. And in that moment, Liana could swear that her world was beginning and ending all in one. Clothes fell away, and even as Ben worshipped her...kriff, but she had never, ever felt like this.   
  
***  
  
They lay together in that moment.   
  
“If we’re facing the dark...at least we can take a third option, Ben,” she said. “Forge our own way. Forget this man, forget Luke. We could be happy.”  
  
Ben swallowed. “Could we?”  
  
“Ben...I’d tear the galaxy apart so we’d find a place to be happy.”  
  
“I believe you. Maybe we both deserve happiness. We could be...safe. Together. I don’t know where we’d live or if we’d have kids, but...I have you. I love you. That’s what matters.”  
  
Liana nodded. They would have to face the inevitable matter of being caught — but they could at least give their pursuers a fight before it all went to hell.


End file.
